


heat

by UselessSakura



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Bottom Nagachika Hideyoshi, Consent-Ish, Fingering, Gay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Tentacles, Top Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessSakura/pseuds/UselessSakura
Summary: (I have the most original title ever, right?)Kaneki couldn’t take it anymore. He had been in heat for only three days, and it was already getting worse. He could barely control himself in front of Hide, whom he’s been “crushing” on for almost forever. He desperately needed relief, and Hide seemed to be the only way. But he couldn’t do it to Hide. He wouldn’t. It would ruin the bond the two have had that he has been trying so hard to put back together after coming out to the human about being a half-ghoul. He knew Hideyoshi accepted him, but there was also a little part of him that was still uncertain.





	heat

HIDES POV

There was definitely something wrong with Kaneki. Hide had started to notice how jumpy Kaneki was a few days earlier, and the lustful looks he shot Hide when he thought he wasn’t looking. But, of course, disliking the thought of embarrassing the half-ghoul by confronting him, he just let it go. 

At least, until the third day of his strange behavior rolled around. Kaneki stuck to him like glue, and wouldn’t leave his side no matter how hard Hide tried. He wouldn’t let Hide out of his sight and did not allow him to interact with others. Touka approached a few times, but to no avail. Nobody could budge Kaneki, so he was pinned to Hide. 

Though Kaneki had been at his side the whole day, he didn’t talk once. All he did was stare at Hide with those hungry, gray eyes of his that Hide found oh so sexy. Of course, he kept that to himself. He felt that if he brought it up, it would excite Kaneki even more. Hide had done his research the night before, and all of his symptoms were screaming that he was in heat. 

Hide would help Kaneki with his… Situation, but he lacked the confidence to step up and, well, take it. He was a flaming homosexual, and almost everyone knew that, including Kaneki, but he feared that something like this could ruin their friendship forever. 

...Or strengthen it.

Hide glanced at Kaneki, subconsciously running his tongue over his chapped lips, meeting the hungry eyes of Kaneki. He coughed awkwardly, breaking the smoldering gaze that Kaneki had on him before turning to look back ahead. 'I can’t do it…' he thought to himself, his teeth finding his way to his lip and settling in.

Just then, Kaneki spoke, and Hide nearly jumped out of his skin. 

“Hide…” He said darkly, pausing to wait for an answer, but Hide stared at the ground, waiting for him to continue. “I need you.” His voice came out as a needy whimper, and Hide finally turned to him, his face coloring, clearly visible against his pale skin. Hide gulped, clenching his fists, too afraid to answer. When Kaneki didn’t get a response, his eyes darkened, and he practically growled. 

“Hide. Answer me. Will you help me?” 

Hide stared into his dark gray eyes for a moment, searching for any sign of the normal half-ghoul, but to no avail. His eyes were cloudy, the heat having taken over his body. All that was on Kaneki’s mind was Hide. He needed Hide, and if the human didn’t accept his request, he would just force him. He didn’t care at all about his feelings at the moment. All he needed was the relief. 

After what seemed like a century, Hide finally answered, voice barely above a whisper, brown eyes never leaving the ground. 

“Okay.” 

That was all Kaneki needed.

-

Hide didn’t know how they managed to make it to Kaneki’s room so fast, but he didn’t have time to ponder about it, because Kaneki wasted no time in beginning the process of mating. He practically ripped of Hide’s button-up shirt, but Hide didn’t care. Kaneki’s enthusiasm was beginning to excite Hide, too, and soon enough, there was a boner sprouting in his jeans. He winced a bit at the pressure against his member, but the soon forgot about it as Kaneki took of his pants, leaving him in his neon pink boxers. 

Kaneki raised his eyebrow and Hide turned bright red, but soon they went off, too. 

Hide laid back on the bed as he waited for Kaneki to undress as well, which didn’t take very long. 

Hovering over the human, Kaneki's eyes were bright red and full of hunger. Four kagune [or tentacles, as Hide jokingly called them] sprouted from his back, and Hide’s eyes widened. He struggled a bit, but the half ghoul pinned him down with both of his pale arms, staring into his eyes. 

“K-Kaneki… Wait a second! I don’t know if I can do- Agh!” His sentence was cut short by a finger being shoved into his hole, sending searing pain up his ass. “Kaneki, man, that fucking hurts!” He hissed, but Kaneki didn’t answer. He was busy focusing on stretching Hide out, adding two more fingers next to the one. 

Suddenly, Kaneki hit his bundle of nerves, sending pleasure coursing through him. He gasped, his eyes rolling back, his cock already dripping pre-cum. The half ghoul glanced down at the human laid out in front of him, then pulled him by his hair for a blinding kiss that left them both gasping for air. 

Hide whimpered, shaking a bit, before suddenly feel two of his tenta-kagune roam over his exposed body, distracting him slightly from the tremendous pain he felt from his ass. He let out a breathy moan as one of the kagune took to playing with his left nipple, sucking on it and everything. Hide never knew he could feel this much pleasure from a killing machine, but he didn’t question it. He just focused on the pleasure he was receiving. 

All of a sudden, the pressure he had felt before from his behind subsided, and he felt empty. He raised his head, looking past his pre-come covered chest and to where Kaneki had laid previously in-between his legs. “Wha-?” The half ghoul shut him up with a kiss that Hide gladly accepted, before pulling away, drawing out a whine from Hide. 

Kaneki stared into Hide’s eyes for a moment before opening his mouth. “Hideyoshi. If you don’t mind, I’m going to fuck you right now.” His tone was so serious that it made Hide look away, embarrassed. “Okay,” he murmured softly, and Kaneki stood up, the human now realizing just how big his dick was as it proudly stood up at full attention. 

“Woah! Dude, that thing is fucking huge! Will it even fit?” Hide asked, his eyes practically popping out of his head. Kaneki stared at him for a moment before standing in front of him, pressing it in his face. “Suck it a bit first, since I don’t have any lube, and going in dry is a bad idea.” 

Hide looked up at the half ghoul, then back at the member before taking it into his mouth. Kaneki was so driven by heat that he knew he stood no chance against him. He might as well just take it now that he accepted it. 

This wasn’t his first time sucking dick, so he knew his way around. He didn’t try to take it all in at once, because he didn’t want to risk choking. That would be embarrassing. His half-lidded eyes met Kaneki’s lust-filled ones as he worked on taking it whole. After a few minutes, Kaneki finally got too impatient and shoved Hide’s head down. Hide gasped, not having time to get air, his only option to keep up with Kaneki’s pace and hope that it'd all be over soon. A few tears were pushed out of the human’s eyes as he was forced to keep sucking.

Black spots started to block his vision, and he gripped Kaneki’s hips, trying to signal to him that he needed air. Kaneki didn’t listen, though, and forced him to keep on going until he finally released inside of his mouth, pushing himself deep inside of Hide’s mouth, releasing at the back of his throat. 

Kaneki let him off, watching intently as Hide coughed up cum and spit, forcing the oxygen back into his lungs. A few more tears were shed until he was able to calm down a bit and look back up at Kaneki. “You did good,” he replied softly, despite the hunger clawing at him. He seemed to have gotten a bit better, though that feeling of want had increased greatly. 

Despite him having just came, Hide noticed that he had already begun to sprout another boner. 

He sat up on his knees and waited for Kaneki’s next move. He looked and acted with much more control than before, but Hide could still tell that he craved the human for all his worth. 

“Lay down,” Kaneki instructed, and Hide obliged, spreading his legs to allow Kaneki more space, who in turn pressed his tip to his hole. 

“Stay still, okay?" Kaneki mumbled, and Hide nodded before Kaneki slide into the warm heat, earning a wince from Hide as he slowly bottomed out. 

"Are you doing okay?" Kaneki asked worriedly, and Hide could tell that it took a huge amount of self restraint to keep from moving. The human gulped and nodded, before telling him through his teeth, "You can move... It's fine." 

That's all it took for Kaneki to start pounding relentlessly into the poor human, who let out a cry of pain, which quickly turned into moans of pleasure. He whimpered when Kaneki pulled out, but cried out when he shoved right back in, hitting his prostate dead on. 

"F-fuck!" Hide gasped, his eyes crossing and a bit of drool seeping from his mouth. He felt one of his legs being lifted up, changing Kaneki’s thrusts, and he almost whimpered. Words of encouragement and praises poured out of Kaneki’s mouths as he fucked the life out of Kaneki. And all he could do was lay there and take it, all the while feeling himself getting closer and closer to the edge.

Kaneki took notice to this and lifted Hide up by his hips, changing their position once again so that the human was leaning against the headboard; then he began his harsh pace once again. 

"G-god! K-k-Kaneki, I'm close!" He sobbed, the pleasure coursing through him being too much. His whole body trembled, and finally, he released, his cock exploding, splattering both his and Kaneki's chest. 

Kaneki kept on going, even though Hide told him to stop, thrusting into him one last time before shooting his seed deep inside of the human who looked about ready to pass out, his cock still spritzing the two with cum. 

Hide shivered as Kaneki pulled out, feeling his seed dripping out of his asshole. Kaneki let out a satisfied sigh, flopping on the bed while Hide tried to relax after one of the most brutal fucking's he's ever experienced. 

After a while, he opened his eyes, catching the half ghoul sticking a finger in the pool of cum on his well-toned chest, bringing it up to his mouth and tasting it. He made a face, then looked at Hide. "Cum tastes disgusting." That made Hide laugh, and he collapsed onto Kaneki's chest, missing the mess by an inch. 

Kaneki ran a hand through his blonde locks, giving him a warm smile. "Thank you, Hide. That was just what I needed." Saying that made Hide blush, and he mumbled something that went unheard by Kaneki, before speaking up about them getting clean. 

Unfortunately, Kaneki had other plans.

He flipped the two over so that Hide was underneath him and smirked at the exhausted human. "How about round two? You're up to it, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first thing ive really posted, so yeah.


End file.
